El pasado nunca se olvida
by sLoWn
Summary: Kid/Kaito es sospechoso del intento de asesinato a Aoko. Aoko una noche vio algo que no tenía que ver, y alguien busca matarla. Por el momento, los únicos sospechosos de la poli son KID y Kaito, que fueron los únicos presentes en la escena...
1. DELINCUENTES EN LAS CALLES DE TOKYO

**Buenoo después de unas vacacionees... ¡nuevo fiic! Cuando pueda ya seguiré el otro pero como tengo tantas ideas, para que no se me olviden hay que escribirlas jejeje...**

**Este es un poco más rebuscado...será porque estoy pasando por una época rebuscada toda ella xDD...**

**Kaito es sospechoso del intento de asesinato a Aoko. Según parece no había nadie más en la escena en la que intentaron matarla... **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**-Los personajees son propiedad de Goshoo, claro estááá... ¡un saluditoo!**

**(He tenido que borrar la historia y volverla a colgar porque la pagina no me actualizaba los estados ni los cambios que hacia)**

* * *

><p><strong>DELINCUENTES EN LAS CALLES DE TOKYO<strong>

Una tarde, Aoko salió a dar un paseo porque quería respirar un poco de aire fresco después de haberse pasado el día entero estudiando. Al día siguiente se iban ella y Kaito de vacaciones, como solían hacer cada año para esas fechas, por lo que quería volver pronto porque tenía que madrugar para coger el tren en la estación de Tokyo.

Kaito por su parte, también había estado estudiando y decidió salir a buscar a Aoko para ir a algún sitio a pasar la tarde y desconectar un poco de la maldita historia de Japón ¡Cómo llegaba a aburrirle esa asignatura!

Cuando llegó a casa de ésta, llamó a la puerta y no hubo respuesta. La llamó al móvil y tampoco. Estaba apagado. El inspector estaría trabajando, como siempre y Aoko… ¿dónde podía estar ella? ¿Y el móvil apagado? Qué raro era todo… En teoría le dijo que también se iba a quedar en casa repasando el temario para el examen general que había después de las vacaciones…

Coincidió entonces que salió una vecina al jardín, una mujer de la edad del Inspector, de pelo castaño y un poco rechoncha, con la que siempre se habían llevado muy bien desde pequeños Kaito y Aoko, que les invitaba a merendar dulces y a pasar la tarde en su casa cuando eran solo unos críos, y a jugar con su hijo pequeño, que ahora tenía la misma edad que ellos y a día de hoy, eran compañeros de clase los tres.

-¡Buenas tardes Kaito, cariño!-dijo la mujer, muy sonriente-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Buscas a Aoko?

-¡Ah, Hola señora Fujimine!-respondió él con un amplia sonrisa-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! Si, busco a Aoko… ¿Sabe si ha salido?

-¡Si! Se fue hace un rato largo ya… la vi desde la cocina que salía pero ella no me vio a mi. La vi un poco agobiada, seguro que se pasó el día dándole a los libros…

-Ya…de acuerdo, iré a ver si la veo. ¡Gracias señora Fujimine, nos vemos!

-¡Ves con cuidado hijo!

Y Kaito se fue rápidamente a buscarla, aunque hasta el momento no la encontró y ya estaba anocheciendo. Volvió a pasar por su casa para comprobar si había luz, pero nada. Todo estaba a oscuras y no tenía pinta de haber nadie.

-_"¿Dónde demonios estás Aoko? Estoy empezando a preocuparme…"_-pensó el chico. Y siguió con su búsqueda.

Aoko ya iba a volver a casa. Se había entretenido en el centro comercial de Shibuya y había decidido hacerse algún "autorregalo" y darse algún que otro capricho…como un gran helado de chocolate que se iba comiendo por el camino…

_-"Si hubiera estado aquí Kaito se hubiera muerto de la envidia con este helado que me estoy comiendo…"-_y sonrió un poco sonrojada, pensando en el mago.

No había nada mejor que una tarde para ella sola después de tener la cabeza como un bombo de estudiar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se había hecho de noche y para llegar a casa tenía que atravesar una calle principal rodeada de callejones. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero en realidad se lo había buscado ella sola y se había entretenido mirando tiendas, sin darse cuenta de la hora que era.

-"_Bueno a estas horas aún habrá gente por la calle…es pronto…"-_y la chica siguió su camino. En realidad, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran ni más ni menos que las 22:30h de la noche. Vaya…era más tarde de lo que creía…

Y andando un poco rápido por esa calle, emprendió su vuelta a casa. Nada más que veía sombras y oía ruidos en todos lados. En un callejón se oyó una especie de grito, y cuando se giró para ver, se quedó paralizada. Vio a alguien tendido en el suelo y otro en cuclillas, extrañamente cerca del que yacía. A Aoko se le cayó el bolso y del ruido, el extraño se volteó para verla y reparó en su presencia. Aoko sin pensárselo dos veces, retrocedió y el sospechoso se levantó y empezó a correr tras de ella. Aoko estuvo corriendo sin saber a donde ir, hasta que le cogió un poco de distancia y buscó rápido un lugar donde ocultarse, pero tenía que ir rápido, pues no le sacaba mucho trozo. Casualmente, pasó por las murallas de unas antiguas ruinas de un castillo, y eran bastante altas, así que sin pensárselo mucho, trepó por un árbol que tocaba con la finca en ruinas y subió a lo alto de la muralla. Se quedó allí unos segundos, y el extraño no pasó. Se extrañó mucho y se asomó un poco más para ver si le seguía, pero no había rastro de la persona perseguidora. Suspiró aliviada, cuando de pronto, alguien le cogió la pierna, tirando para tirarla de su escondite. Aoko tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe del suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de caer, una carta de Póker, concretamente un as de corazones, le voló al atacante de la chica, haciéndole un corte en el brazo. El criminal salió corriendo y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Aoko seguía con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió al ver que no hubo golpe, alzó la vista y vio una silueta blanca con la luna de fondo, mirándola fijamente. Aoko se quedó sin habla.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó el conocido salvador.

-Si…estoy bien…gracias-dijo ella, sorprendida con la aparición del famoso personaje.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace una chica como usted por aquí? Las señoritas tan hermosas como usted no deberían estar en la calle a estas horas…hay una lista demasiado larga de delincuentes por las calles de Tokyo.

-Lo sé…-empezó a entrar en razón y se empezó a dar cuenta de quién había sido su salvador, ese que odiaba tanto desde hacía tantísimo tiempo, confundida, sin entender la acción del mago.-Pero ¿y qué hay de ti? Tú también eres un delincuente. ¿También te incluyes en esa lista de chicos malos de Japón de la que hablas?-dijo muy seria.

-Por supuesto.-dijo el ladrón, con una voz totalmente segura de sí misma. Con esta respuesta dejó a la chica más perpleja aún de lo que ya estaba. Estaba claro que a ese misterioso muchacho que se hacía llamar KAITO KID, no había por donde pillarlo.-Sin embargo,-prosiguió el chico- a veces yo también me dedico a salvar damas en apuros como usted, e incluso se me planteara la situación, ayudaría a las señoras mayores a cruzar la calle. Pero no hay ancianas a las que salvar por la noche, así que creo que optaré por rescatar a las damas en apuros. Tendré que salir más a menudo y no solo cuando vaya a robar…

Aoko no sabía que contestar a eso. Solamente le salió una leve sonrisa de los labios y se echó a reír disimuladamente. Hasta que de pronto, añadió:

-No puedo imaginar al ladrón más buscado del mundo ayudando a la gente mayor a cruzar la calle, ¡lo siento!-rio la chica-¡Eso si que sería un auténtico espectáculo!-y estalló en una pequeña carcajada.

El chico se quedó parado ante la respuesta de la chica, y se le escapó a él también una leve sonrisa, con la suerte que no se le vio gracias a la sombra de la chistera que llevaba.

_-"Estúpida Aoko…"-_pensó riendo. En realidad le hizo mucha gracia la respuesta de la chica, pero ahora tenía que hacer algo antes de que le pillara la policía con la hija del Inspector.-Bueno, señorita…ha sido un placer pero he de irme. La acompañaría a casa, pero he oído rumores de que es la única chica en la faz de la tierra que odia a KAITO KID, así que imagino que no aceptaría que la acompañara, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Ni hablar! Además ya estoy cerca de casa y no vale la pena. Mejor vete antes que venga la poli y te detenga…-dijo la chica, irónica y con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-A sus órdenes, señorita…-le respondió Kaito, también irónico. Y con un truco de humo, desapareció en la noche.

-"_Vaya con KID…Va a ser verdad que es todo un caballero…pero sigue siendo un delincuente. No creo que cambie mi opinión hacia él, aunque le debo mi vida realmente…" –_y prosiguió el camino a casa. Mientras iba andando, oyó una voz que le llamaba a sus espaldas

-¡Aoko!-gritó la voz-¡Aokooo!

-Kaito…-contestó la chica.

-¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios haces a estas horas aquí?-dijo el chico, aparentemente muy enfadado.

-Pues…volví tarde del centro comercial y bueno…-intentó explicarle la chica, pero de repente cambió de tema-Kaito… ¿estabas preocupado por mi?-preguntó Aoko, muy expectante a la respuesta del chico. Kaito se quedó parado ante el cambio radical de tema, pensó detenidamente y respondió:

-¡Pues claro que no! ¿Quién va a estar preocupado por una chica plana como tú?-le dijo, sacándole la lengua.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Respondió Aoko y al instante, al chico le voló un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué haces, estúpida?

-Te lo mereces por imbécil…-respondió ella.-Pero gracias por venir a buscarme.-prosiguió, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna al chico.

Kaito no pudo evitar de ponerse un poco rojo, pero al momento cambió de cara y siguió andando.

-Ya te he dicho que no estaba preocupado…solo pasaba y te vi.

-¿A las 23:30 de la noche…-preguntó ella, para incordiarle un poco-te dedicas a dar paseos y a pasar por aquí?-el chico paró en seco y se volteó.

-Pues claro. Necesitaba airearme después de estudiar…-respondió él.

-Está bien, está bien…-dijo Aoko, haciéndose la disimulada.-Hubieron unos momentos de silencio y Kaito se la quedó mirando fijamente. Ella se sonrojó al verle mirarla de esa forma. Le encantaba…

Kaito volvió a hablar:

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

Y se fueron los dos en dirección a casa de Aoko.

* * *

><p>Siguientes capiis:<p>

**2-KID SOSPECHOSO**

**3-AOKO… ¿EN PELIGRO?**


	2. KID Y KAITO SOSPECHOSOS

**KID SOSPECHOSO**

Al día siguiente, Kaito fue a casa de Aoko a recogerla para ir a coger el autobús que les llevaría a la estación de Chiyoda, Tokyo. Llamó a la puerta y ella respondió.

Ya tenían hechas las maletas desde el día anterior. Seguramente por esa razón, Aoko no tardó una hora en salir, como solía hacer…Se abrió la puerta y Kaito se quedó alucinado de lo guapa que iba. Claro, había aprovechado la salida al centro comercial para comprarse ropa nueva también. Iba guapísima, con un peto de short de color blanco, una camiseta de manga corta amarilla y unas sandalias estilo romano con tacón, del mismo color que la camiseta, que le ataban hasta debajo de las rodillas. Todo muy ajustado, tanto que marcaba todas y cada una de las pocas curvas de la chica, pero aun así le quedaba genial. Kaito se quedó unos minutos en blanco, mirándola fijamente mientras salía y de repente:

-¡Buenos días Kaito!-saludó Aoko alegremente.-el chico salió de repente de su ensimismamiento, y respondió:

-¡Bu…buenos días Aoko!-rio haciéndose el disimulado.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esa cara de tonto que llevas puesta, Kaito?-dijo la chica riendo, como solía hacer.

-¿Qué…de qué cara hablas estúpida? No tengo ninguna cara de tonto…te lo has imaginado tú, ¡que siempre ves cosas donde no las hay!-respondió Kaito, en modo de burla y enseñándole la lengua. Siempre estaban igual.

-No veo cosas donde no las hay, ¡no te inventes!-contestó Aoko.

-Bueno bueno, no seas niña, al final llegaremos tarde a por el autobús, ¡así que dejemos de discutir y date prisa, lenta!

-¡Déjame en paz pesado!-Y dicho esto, los dos se encaminaron a la parada y el autobús ya estaba esperando.

-Maldición… ¡Aoko date prisa o se nos escapará! ¡Como perdamos este, perdemos el tren también! ¡Corre!-gritó Kaito.

-¡Kaito! ¡Espérame!-y los dos salieron corriendo, a cuestas con las maletas, aunque no eran muy grandes. La más grande era la de Aoko…raro en las mujeres…¿no?

El autobús arrancó y Kaito llegó a tiempo para subir. Aoko sin embargo, tropezó pero siguió corriendo. Se acercó y Kaito le tomó la mano a tiempo y la subió.

-¡Qué torpe eres! ¡Eso te pasa por llevar una maleta tan grande, estúpida! Ni que te fueras 2 meses…

-¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan duro conmigo? Idiota…

-Porque es la verdad…eres torpe de narices…pero ya me va bien, ¡porque cuando más te tropiezas, más me rio!-dijo riéndose.

-Imbécil…-y los dos cogieron sitio.

Mientras estaban en el autobús, Kaito sacó un tema que le tenía un poco mosqueado…

-Aoko, ¿me vas a explicar qué diablos te pasó ayer o qué?

-¿¡Qué!

-Cuando te encontré tenías una cara de susto que me asusté yo también. ¿Me vas a explicar qué te pasó o no?

-Bueno…digamos que…me persiguió un tipo…y Kid me ayudó… ¿satisfecho?-dijo quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque la respuesta de Kaito ya se la esperaba.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Que Kid te salvó?-dijo soltando una carcajada- ¡lo que faltaba! ¿Y te salva el tío que más odias? Qué cosas tiene la vida…-y siguió riendo.

-Te podrías preocupar un poco más por mí que no de quién me ayudó, ¿no?-dijo Aoko de muy malas pulgas.

-Si si lo siento, es que no lo he podido evitar…-respondió.- ¿y se puede saber por qué te perseguía ese tío?

-Pues…

**-PARADA CHIYODA. FINAL DE TRAYECTO.**

-Vaya, ya hemos llegado…-dijo Kaito- ahora me sigues contando. Démonos prisa.

-Si…

Estaban los dos en el andén esperando al Súper expreso Nozomi que en teoría estaba a punto de llegar. Íban a pasar unos días en Kyoto, y luego de Kyoto cogerían otro tren que les llevaría a Osaka y allí un ferry con destino Okinawa. De pronto:

**-ATENCIÓN, ATENCIÓN…TREN SUPER EXPRESO NOZOMI CON DESTINO KYOTO CIRCULA CON DEMORA DE 15 MINUTOS…DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS.**

-¡Maldita sea, vaya día!-dijo Kaito- Hoy no era un buen día para salir de viaje me parece a mi…hoy no acabará bien el día, lo presiento…

-¡Kaito! ¡No seas tan pesimista! Estamos de vacaciones de verano, disfruta estos momentos que estás aquí porque cuando vuelvan a empezar las clases, ¡ya te acordarás ya, de lo que has llegado a refunfuñar hoy!

Kaito soltó una risa irónica y luego añadió:

-Voy a ver a qué hora va a llegar. Espérate por aquí ¿vale?

-Vale.

Y Kaito se fue a observar los paneles de los trenes bala.

-"_Vaya…no han cambiado los horarios, aquí parece que todos los horarios están con las horas estipuladas desde el principio…qué raro…"_

-¡CUIDADOOO! ¡Ayudadla!

Kaito en ese momento se volvió para ver qué había sido ese grito y vio, para su horror, la figura de Aoko cayendo a las vías y el tren llegaba.

Kaito no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el andén.

-¡Aoko!-gritó el chico-¡AOKOOOO!

En el momento que llegó al andén, saltó hacia abajo, la cogió por la espalda y la arrastró al hueco de debajo de éste. Justo cuando cayeron al hueco, pasó el tren. Les fue a los dos por los pelos. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, supuestamente de la misma conmoción de lo que había pasado.

-¡Aoko! ¿Estás bien? ¡Eh! ¡Aoko, contesta!

La chica abrió los ojos:

-Kaito… ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó la chica.

-Caíste a las vías. ¿Te caíste tú…o quizás alguien te empujó?-preguntó Kaito, empezando a sospechar de que hubieran intentado matarla.

-Pues…creo que alguien me dio un golpe…y caí…-explicó la chica.

-¡Si, es cierto! ¡La empujaron!-dijo una mujer- yo vi a alguien salir corriendo cuando ella caía, e intenté ir tras él ¡pero ya no lo vi más! ¡Me llamó muchísimo la atención porque iba con un abrigo con capucha en pleno verano!-explicó la señora.

-¿No vio nada más que eso, señora?-preguntó Kaito.

-No, hijo… ¡no vi nada más porque era más rápido que una gacela! ¡No dio tiempo casi a verle a él!

-Entiendo…-dijo Kaito.

-¿QUÉ HA PASADO?-se oyó una voz de la nada. Todos se voltearon y no vieron a nadie, hasta que alguien agachó la cabeza y luego los demás hicieron lo mismo. Un chiquillo de gafas seguido de dos muchachas bastante más grandes que él, habían aparecido de repente; mientras, un muchacho le contó al niño por encima, todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando Kaito observó de donde había venido esa voz, se quedó sin habla, pero al poco sonrió, con la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba Kid a ese niño, segura de si misma y a modo de reto, cuando se encontraban. El niño le miró curioso cuando se percató que aquel extraño le miraba y vio que sonreía. ¿Qué miraría el chico? ¿Por qué le sonreía? Y lo que es peor… ¿Por qué le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa? Algo sacó al detective de sus pensamientos.

-_"Vaya vaya Detective…ni aún a propósito hubiera esperado que aparecieras por aquí…esto puede ser interesante…"_-pensó Kaito, sonriendo.

-¡CONAN! ¡No vayas así por ahí, puedes perderte!-dijo la chica, morena de ojos azules y con el cabello bien peinado.

-¡Ran, se nos escapará el tren!-dijo la otra, con el cabello corto, una diadema, ojos verdes y por lo que parecía, tenía que tener dinero.- ¡Coge a ese niño que siempre está trasteando y vámonos!

-Pero Sonoko…-dijo Ran.

-¡Sonoko! Ha habido un intento de asesinato, ¿no lo ves? Hay que avisar al tío y al Inspector Megure…

-Sonoko, Conan tiene razón. Vayamos a avisar.

-Vale Ran, ¡yo esperaré aquí!- dijo Conan.

-¡No enredes mucho eh!-dijo ella.

-Nooo….

Mientras Ran aprovechaba para irse, Conan empezó a preguntar a todo el mundo cosas relacionadas con el caso, hasta que llegó a Aoko.

-¿Tú eres la chica…?-preguntó él.

-Si...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Aoko…Aoko Nakamori…-respondió ella.

-Nakamori… ¿eres la hija del Inspector Nakamori?

-Si…le llamé a él cuando regresé…

-Está bien… por cierto, escucha…cuando tú estabas en el andén y te empujaron… ¿Estabas sola?

-En ese momento si…

-¿Pero no habías venido sola?

-No…vine con Kaito…-dijo ella.

-¿Quién es Kaito?-preguntó Conan.

-Soy yo.-se escuchó una voz-Yo soy Kaito.

-¿Por qué no estabas con ella en ese momento?

-Fui a mirar los horarios del tren para comprobar que realmente llegaba tarde como avisaron, cosa que me extrañó porque los horarios del tren eran los horarios estipulados…

-¿No estaban los horarios de retraso?-preguntó Conan

-No…-respondió Kaito.

-Bueno…Aoko… ¿conoces a alguien que quisiera matarte o los motivos que podía tener?

-No creo que nadie quisiera matarla, señor detective-interrumpió Kaito- nadie tiene motivos, que yo sepa…

-Si…hay alguien…-dijo ella.

-¿Qué?-Respondieron Kaito y Conan al unísono.

-Anoche…pasó algo…-y la chica empezó a explicar la aventura que vivió la noche pasada, cuando le perseguía aquél extraño.

-¡Aoko! ¿Por qué no me contaste eso cuando te encontré? Deberías habérmelo dicho…

-Ya, ¡pero es que no contaba con que ese tipo me encontraría y vendría por mi, Kaito!

-Ya veo…-dijo Conan- Así que ese tipo que te persiguió ayer pensó que le viste la cara y por eso va a por ti… ¿Y dices que KID estuvo allí contigo? ¿Y este chico amigo tuyo también?

-Si…-respondió ella-KID le lanzó algo parecido a una carta y el tipo salió corriendo. Luego KID se fue…y vino a buscarme Kaito…

-Bien…-continuó el detective-entonces…los únicos sospechoso que tenemos son KID y tu amigo Kaito que estaban allí en ese momento… ¿y no llamaste a la policía?

-Si…lo hice al volver a casa. Llamé a mi padre y él…llamó a las patrullas y al forense, o al menos eso me dijo…y supongo que fueron al lugar del asesinato…

-Bien…

-Pero no creo que KID fuera sospechoso Conan… él estaba conmigo en ese momento.-dijo Aoko

-Ya, pero sé de buena tinta que KID tiene un cómplice… ¿y si fuera él el que estaba atacándote? ¿Y si KID tiene algún motivo para ir a por ti e hizo ver que te protegió por evitar sospechas e inculpar a tu amigo, que llegó más tarde? Nunca se sabe…aunque también sé que KID nunca ha matado a nadie… sería extraño, no parece que sea un asesino…

-¿Y si el motivo de KID…-interrumpió Kaito- fuera que ella le odia y su padre es su peor enemigo?- dijo KID para probar al detective.

Conan se quedó mirándole pensativo y a la vez sorprendido. Se puso la mano en el mentón como solía hacer cuando deducía los casos y pensó:

"_No no puede ser que KID sea un asesino…nunca ha hecho nada parecido…es un delincuente pero dudo mucho que en algún momento llegara a matar…además me salvó la vida en el Zeppelín del señor Suzuki…y nos salvó la vida a todos en el parque de atracciones en la montaña rusa…Por otra parte, ¿qué hay del amigo de Aoko? ¿Él querría matarla? Y de ser así… ¿por qué se tiró a las vías a salvarla, si lo que quería era acabar con su vida? ¿Porque se sentía culpable? Este caso va a ser complicado…no tengo pruebas de nada…"_

-¿Qué detective?-inquirió Kaito, sobrasaltando a Conan y sacándolo de sus pensamientos-¿Qué respuesta tienes a eso?

-¡Ja…! Si KID hubiera querido matarla…lo podría haber hecho perfectamente sin mucho esfuerzo con los medios que puede llegar a tener. No obstante, aún no hay pruebas. Sigue estando en la lista de sospechosos sin duda, al igual que tú… hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

-Está bien, detective…-respondió Kaito- esperaré impaciente tus deducciones…después de todo es lo único que puede hacer un sospechoso, ¿no es así? Esperar…hasta que se abra la caja de Pandora…

En la mente de Conan resonaban esas palabras:

-_ "Señor Detective… la caja de Pandora…KID se fue y entonces vino a buscarme Kaito…"_

¿Qué relación tenían esas frases entre ellas? ¿De qué diablos le resultaban tan familiares algunas?¿Y por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese muchacho también? Conan se quedó mirándole intrigado, pensando quién era ese misterioso chico y que le hablaba con una confianza como si le conociera de toda la vida…o por lo menos de hace mucho tiempo…

-_"Pff me estoy volviendo loco… ¡Un momento! No puede ser…podría ser que…ese chico…"-_pensó Conan con las pupilas contraídas, mirando al extraño conocido que ahora estaba pendiente y preocupado por su amiga. No podía ser que fuera él…


	3. LLUVIA DE SOSPECHOSOS

**Tercer capii! He de decir que el anterior está basado en el momento de una de las películas de Detective Conan, en que Ran es empujada a las vías del tren y Conan se lanza a salvarla…Me encantaaaa ese momento…pues nada el tercer capitulo y quizás sin mucha acción, pero el siguiente es mejor...me encanta el cuarto capii los momentos Kaito/Aoko jeje. Gracias x leer! Algún review tb estaría bien jejeje sea bueno o sea malo! Un salu!**

* * *

><p><strong>LLUVIA DE SOSPECHOSOS<strong>

Después de investigar alguna prueba en la estación, los policías decidieron al lugar donde se había encontrado la chica la noche que intentaron acabar con ella. Entre tanto, Kaito había ido al lavabo y Conan le había seguido, para espiarle.

-Ya puedes salir detective, no hace falta que te escondas más…solucionar casos se te da en grande pero eso de seguir a alguien para espiarle veo que te resulta más complicado…-dijo sonriendo.

-Ja… ¿es Kaito Kuroba o su otro yo el que habla? Es fácil espiar a cualquiera menos a ti. Tienes demasiado picardía para eso.

Kaito se echó a reír.

-¿Mi otro yo? ¿De qué hablas detective?

-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. No puedo delatarte porque no tengo ninguna prueba ni nada que corrobore mi deducción pero esa cara, esa sonrisa y la casualidad de que cada vez que se va Kaito aparezca él, la manera en qué me hablas es exactamente igual a la suya, en eso no has tenido mucho cuidado tú…es bastante sospechoso, ¿no crees? Estoy seguro de que acabo de descubrir tu verdadera identidad.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué estás tan seguro de que aparece cada vez que yo me voy, ese otro yo del que hablas?

-Entra en el trabajo de un detective informarse de todo aquello que le resulte sospechoso…

-Bien. ¿Y por qué no dices su nombre entonces? Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas.

De repente, se abrió la puerta de un baño y salió un hombre de unos 30 años y que parecía que trabajaba en la empresa ferroviaria y se los quedó mirando unos segundos y luego salió. Casualmente, tenía una barba un poco descuidada y una mirada bastante extraña. Conan se lo quedó mirando, al igual que Kaito.

-Es por eso que no he dicho tu nombre, KID…-dijo Conan sonriendo triunfal.

-¡Oh!- se sorprendió Kaito- ¿Crees que soy ese ladrón tan famoso? Es todo un honor, por lo que tengo entendido es un gran mago, ¿no es así?

-Si. Y tú eres tan bueno como él, según he oído.-respondió Conan, sonriéndole ahora desafiante. Kaito se le quedó mirando fijamente y serio, pero pronto contestó.

-Pues lamentándolo mucho, te equivocas. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza porque no te va a llevar a nada creer eso. Igualmente, si en algún momento encuentras alguna prueba que me incrimine de ser KID, estaré esperando ansioso, detective…-Kaito cogió la puerta y se fue.

-No tengas duda que lo probaré…probaré quién eres KID…-dijo Conan para si mismo. Después, fue con Ran, Sonoko y Kogoro y fueron juntos al lugar donde intentaron acabar con la vida de Aoko. Allí ya estaban el Inspector Megure, Takagi y Sato, encabezando la investigación. Conan se fue directo a la escena del crimen y observó las pistas y pruebas que habían encontrado.

-¡Inspector!-dijo Kogoro-¿Quién es la víctima?

-Su nombre era Hasaki Kurokane, un maquinista de los trenes bala que por lo que hemos podido averiguar, llevaba muchos años en la empresa del Súper Estrella Nozomi. Al parecer iba a ser ascendido hoy.

-Vaya…

-¿Y con quién se relacionaba más el señor Kurokane, Inspector?-preguntó Conan, sospechando ya sobre un posible motivo de asesinato: un ascenso.

-Bueno, parece que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo…frecuentaba bastante con otro compañero maquinista, que eran amigos de la infancia, Joichi Yakamura. Al parecer se llevaban muy bien.

De repente, resonó un CLOC.

-¡Ya está bien niño! ¡Siempre estás enredando! ¡Ves a jugar con los demás niños!-dijo Kogoro.

-¡Auuuu! ¡Qué dañooo!

-¡Papá! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no pegues a Conan!-gritó Ran-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Bueeno…je je je –dijo-"_esta vez te has pasado Kogoro…"-_pensó Conan, mirando al detective con mala cara.

-Mouri, creo que lo que debemos hacer ahora es llevar las pruebas al laboratorio y ver si descubrimos algo más. Mientras tanto, tú deberías ir a interrogar a todos los miembros de la empresa del Nozomi por si hay algo que hayamos pasado por alto.

-Bien…-dijo Kogoro.

-¡Megure!-se escuchó de lejos

-¿TÚ?-se sorprendió Kogoro de malas pulgas

-¿Tienes algún problema vejestorio? ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, Mouri!-dijo Nakamori.

-¡Ah Nakamori! ¿Qué tal está Aoko?-respondió Megure.

-¡No lo sé! acabo de llegar de Hokkaido, de un caso reciente de KID…venía a preguntarle por ella. ¿Está bien? ¿La han visto?-dijo Ginzo.

-¡Tranquilízate, Nakamori! Creo que está bien…Yo no la vi, pero estos chicos creo que si-respondió Megure.

-¡Inspector!-dijo Ran-no se preocupe…Aoko está bien, pero estaba un poco conmocionada y asustada, como es normal. Pero no le pasó nada. Su amigo Kaito fue tras de ella y la salvó.

-¿Su amigo? ¿Te refieres a Kaito?-preguntó el Inspector.

-¡Si, eso creo!-dijo-creo que deben estar en su casa ahora. Kaito la acompañó.

-¡Muchas gracias! Voy hacia allí. ¡Megure, nos vemos!-y el inspector salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Y el Inspector emprendió el camino a su casa.


	4. LUNA SINCERA

Por fiiin vuelvo con el cuartooo capiii….me encantaaa en realidad me quedo muy bonito, me gusta mucho! ^^ Espero que os guste a los que os paséis por aquí lo mismo que me gusta a mi. Muchas gracias por leer! Saluus!

**LUNA SINCERA**

Cuando Nakamori llegó, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Aoko sentada en el sofá y a Kaito llevándole lo que parecía un té. Se quedó mirándolos unos instantes y corroboró su coartada de lo que Kaito llegaba a querer a su hija, hasta tal punto de haber arriesgado su vida por salvarla. Y por unos momentos, sintió que todo el tiempo que la había dejado sola por su trabajo, cosa que le había apenado siempre mucho, en realidad no había estado nada mal acompañada. Kaito siempre estaba ahí, fuera cuando fuera. Cuando se decidió a salir:

-¡Aoko!-gritó.

-Papá… ¡Bienvenido! Creí que no vendrías hasta la semana que viene…-dijo ella.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir, Aoko? ¡Después de enterarme que han intentado matarte dos veces!-y antes de que la chica pudiera responder, se vio envuelta en los brazos de su padre. Esos abrazos que había echado tanto de menos durante tantos años.-siento no haber estado aquí hija…

-No te preocupes papá…tienes trabajo, es normal.

-No es normal…y tampoco es normal que KID ocupe todo mi tiempo…si os hubiera perdido…-dijo el Inspector.

Aoko escuchó esa pluralidad que expresó su padre en la frase.

-¿Papá…?-preguntó Aoko sorprendida. Kaito también lo escuchó y se quedó perplejo.

-Kaito es como un hijo para mi…le he visto crecer ante mis ojos y si os hubiera perdido, no sé qué hubiera hecho…

Los dos se quedaron sin habla, hasta que Kaito rompió ese silencio.

-Inspector...ha sido duro lo de hoy pero…lo importante es que estamos aquí los dos y no nos ha pasado nada, estese tranquilo por eso.

-Kaito…arriesgar tu vida por Aoko, ha sido algo muy valiente…y te debo su vida por ello.

-Bueno…no importa eso. Es lo que debía hacer, no podía dejar que Aoko muriera por algún loco que anda por ahí suelto. Pero no se preocupe, la vigilaremos de cerca para que no le pase nada. Y no le va a pasar nada de hecho. A Aoko le queda toda una vida por delante, así que váyase preparando para lo que le viene…-dijo Kaito echándose a reir, haciendo que el Inspector riera también.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Ginzo con una carcajada.

-¡KAITO!-gritó Aoko.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Es cierto!

-¿Siempre tienes que estropear los momentos más bonitos tú o qué?-y se fue hacia la cocina a hacer la cena.

-Venga Aoko, no es para tanto, ¡no te enfades!-y seguía riendo-bueno Inspector, lo que le comentaba. Está su hija bien y es lo que cuenta, así que lo que tiene que hacer es estarse estos días con ella que seguro que le necesita. Yo me voy a ir marchando ya.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó el Inspector

-Si, me voy a casa que tengo cosas que hacer…-respondió él. Y mientras Kaito se iba a despedir de Aoko, el Inspector le dijo:

-¡Espera, Kaito!

-¿Si?

-Creo que deberías quedarte aquí hoy, por lo menos esta noche. Creo que Aoko también te necesita a ti…

-Pero Inspector, no quiero ser una molestia…y usted necesita estar con su hija a solas…

-Tengo toda la vida para estar con mi hija a solas. Tómatelo como un favor para ella…

-Está bien, lo haré porque me lo pide usted.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo el Inspector- Aoko, hija si estás haciendo la cena deberías hacer para uno más.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-Kaito se quedará aquí esta noche.

-¡¿QUÉ? Pero…pero… ¡papá!

-¡No hay peros! Se lo he dicho yo.

-Eh…esto…está bien…-dijo sonrojada y se volvió a la cocina.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Aoko?-preguntó Kaito.

-Eh… ¡no! Ya está casi…

Cuando estuvo la cena hecha se pusieron a cenar y a hablar sobre el tema que tenían ahora entre manos, y cuando hubieron acabado, Aoko se fue a dormir.

Y al poco, los otros dos también. Había sido un día duro y Aoko no podía dormir…no pegaba ojo y decidió salirse al jardín a tomar el aire a ver si le entraba sueño. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras y llegó al comedor, donde vio a Kaito durmiendo, o al menos eso creía ella, en el sofá cama que tenían, que por cierto era de lo más cómodo. Estaba estirado con una manta fina encima, que aunque fuera verano, nunca venía mal, ya que por las noches refrescaba. Se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo unos instantes y por un momento se imaginó durmiendo a su lado. Se puso roja y quitó rápidamente esa imagen de su cabeza; la ponía nerviosa pensar en esas cosas. Se ponía como un tomate.

Y siguió su camino al jardín. Abrió la cristalera con cuidado y la volvió a cerrar tras ella, yendo directamente a un columpio que tenían allí. Kaito por su parte, cuando la chica cerró la cristalera, entreabrió un ojo y se quedó mirando al jardín. Al parecer, él tampoco podía dormir y cuando escuchó a Aoko bajar, se hizo el dormido por si acaso. Hasta hacía solo unos momentos, Kaito había estado dando vueltas sin pegar ojo tampoco y decidió salir tras ella. Abrió las cristaleras igual que Aoko y salió.

La vio a lo lejos en el jardín, sentada en el columpio y los rayos de la luna iluminaban su bonita cara, como si de un ángel se tratara. Qué guapa estaba…

Mientras tanto, sin reparar en su presencia durante todo el rato que estuvo ahí, alguien tampoco podía dormir y les observaba tras los cristales. El Inspector se percató que los chicos no podían dormir, y se puso a escuchar atentamente la conversación.

-¡Aoko!-la llamó Kaito.

-¿EH?-la chica se sobresaltó al oír la voz que le llamaba-ah, Kaito… ¿qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir y decidí salir a airearme un poco… ¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-No…

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, si…es sólo que no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama y preferí venir a que me diera el aire…

Kaito se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado en el columpio.

-¿Sabes? Eres más fuerte de lo que creía, Aoko…-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eh?

-Te han perseguido, intentado matarte, te están acosando cada día…y tú sin embargo, aquí estás, tomándote las cosas con una calma extrañamente rara en ti…-y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a la chica.

-Bueno…quizás sea ese el problema-respondió ella-quizás esta calma aparente que tengo es del mismo miedo que me da lo que está pasando…y además creen que tú eres sospechoso…y me da más miedo aún que no descubran quién es el culpable y te culpen a ti…esto se está complicando…

-Aoko, por mi no te preocupes, la policía siempre encuentra al culpable. Y además…hay con ellos un gran detective…

-¿Un gran detective? ¿Te refieres a Kogoro Mouri?-preguntó Aoko. Kaito soltó una carcajada.

-No exactamente, Aoko…-dijo él, sonriendo.-Es mejor…mucho mejor…-y a Kaito se le apareció la imagen del pequeño detective y la de Shinichi en la mente.-Es el mejor detective que he conocido.-Aoko soltó una pequeña risa y dijo:

-Por cómo hablas de ese detective, parece que estés enamorado de él, Kaito-y volvió a reír. Kaito rio también y añadió:

-Enamorado no, pero si que le tengo cierto aprecio...

-¿Y quién es?

-No le conoces. Está resolviendo el caso de lejos, pero en cierta manera de muy cerca.

-Vaya, Kaito con esos acertijos no lo adivinaré nunca…

-No importa. Ahora la que importa eres tú. Pero de verdad que no me imaginaba que te tomarías las cosas con esa calma. Es otra faceta que no conocía de ti aun conociéndote de hace tanto tiempo.

-Ya…pero es que no se cómo tomármelo…la verdad es que expresar lo asustada que estoy, no me servirá de nada.-Kaito la miró serio. –a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor no salir esa tarde de casa. Ahora por lo menos estaríamos de vacaciones ya y sin preocupaciones, ni miedos…y nos estaríamos riendo del miedo que le tienes tú a los peces, de mi torpeza si me caigo, de lo que me gusta a mi el mar y a ti no…-El chico después de oír esto sonrió y le respondió:

-Vamos Aoko, no hay que pensar de esa manera. Cuando todo esto acabe nos iremos de vacaciones igual y podremos reírnos igual…y es más… ¿Cómo hubieras ido tan guapa de vacaciones si no hubieras ido aquél día de compras?

-¿¡EH!-Dijo Aoko sobresaltándose y poniéndose roja-Pero...pero… ¿Cómo sabes tú que fui de compras ese día?

-Bueno, digamos que no es difícil que en una mujer pasen éstas cosas. ¿Qué hay mejor para una chica que irse de compras al centro comercial en época de exámenes y así desconectar? –dijo Kaito riendo.

Aoko también rio y le dijo:

-Es cierto…me fue bastante bien salir de compras…pero con todo lo que ha pasado, sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor quedarme ese día en casa…

Kaito la miró serio de nuevo, poniéndose por unos momentos en el lugar de su mejor amiga.

-Lo importante es que estás llevándolo lo mejor que puedes. Ha sucedido y ha sucedido, eso no se puede cambiar… ¿pero sabes una cosa? Cuando yo era pequeño, mi padre solía remarcarme mucho una cosa que a día de hoy, nunca me ha fallado…

-¿Y qué es?

-Mi padre era mago, y como buen mago, no podía dejar que la gente se diera cuenta de sus errores, de sus preocupaciones o de su estado de ánimo en una función. Cometía errores como todo ser humano, no creas que era perfecto, pero cuando se daba cuenta, él seguía manteniendo su expresión en la cara e improvisaba algún otro truco o lo que fuera que se le ocurriera para que su público no se diera cuenta de nada. En eso consiste uno de los secretos de un ilusionista….-Aoko escuchaba a su amigo muy atenta y a la vez sorprendida-y cuando yo le preguntaba, él siempre me decía…"Kaito, no importa que te venga una carta buena o una carta mala, recuerda que pase lo que pase, nunca tienes que olvidar tu Cara de Póker…"

-¿Eh? ¿Cara de Póker?-preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Si. Eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo tú ahora mismo, Aoko.-le dijo Kaito sonriéndole- En este momento, tu vida corre peligro y estás metida en algo gordo, pero aun así estás intentando poner buena cara a todo y fingir que no te afecta todo esto. Actúas casi indiferente, a pesar de que todo sea una fachada…

-Nunca hablabas de tu padre Kaito…me gusta mucho lo que me has explicado, te agradezco que hayas confiado en mi para explicarme esto…

-No hablo nunca porque no es un tema del que me guste hablar, pero creo que ahora mismo lo necesitabas. No he hecho esto por mí, si no por ti, para que te des cuenta que no eres tan débil como tú siempre has creído. Y te lo he contado porque he creído que te reconfortaría saberlo y te quedarías más tranquila…

-Kaito…me has ayudado muchísimo…no sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que me has explicado. Realmente lo necesitaba...-el chico le sonrió, y ella continuó-pero entonces, por eso tienes esa forma de ser…tú siempre tienes "Cara de Póker", ¿no es cierto?

-¿Eh?

-Si…tú pasaste algo peor y en realidad…nunca has demostrado ese dolor que llevas dentro a nadie…siempre estás sonriendo y haciendo bromas….sigues siendo el Kaito de siempre…

-Bueno…pero ese es otro tema…lo de mi padre…fue una situación distinta a la tuya, y él no está y tú si. Ahora lo que hay que pensar en las personas que aún están aquí, e intentar dejar el pasado un poco apartado, aunque no olvidado…

-Si…Muchísimas gracias Kaito. Me has ayudado tanto…-y la chica se abalanzó a los brazos del chico, que ahora se había puesto rojo al tener a su mejor amiga, al amor de su vida, tal y como pensaba para sus adentros, casi encima suyo, y lloraba.

Pero no lloraba por ella, lloraba por él, porque lo que le había pasado a ella no era comparable ni mucho menos al dolor que había sentido él durante tantos años. Aunque él nunca hubiera hablado de ese tema, ella sabía que lejos, en algún rincón de su corazón escondido tras una "Cara de Póker", se ocultaba aquél niño de ocho años que lloraba a la vez que ella, lloraba y no había vuelto a parar…desde hacía ocho años.

El Inspector, escuchando todo, se paró a pensar unos segundos:

"_Sabía que mi teoría era cierta…Kaito…la quieres más que a nada en el mundo. Gracias por cuidar de ella todo el tiempo que no he podido hacerlo yo…"_

Y después de esto, el Inspector se retiró a su habitación, dejándoles a solas a ambos.


End file.
